helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Change of Xavier
Info The previous lightning experiment results in some changes in Xavier... Go ahead and have an investigation in the Spiral Spire. Objective Go to Spiral Spire and find Mr. Xavier. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Balfey: Magda! Are you at home? Come on! Something terrible has happened! Maid: Wait for a moment, Mr. Balfey. Magda: Let him in. Balfey: It’s Xavier. He broke his words! Magda: Calm down, Mr. Balfey. Master Xavier is a good man and will not do such a thing. Balfey: Today, I went to the Spiral Spire to find him. He, he touched my face… There was electricity on his hand, saying going to turn you into a cute little piggy… Magda: It’s impossible… I’ve never seen Master Xavier scare people with magic… There must be something wrong. Balfey: I’m going home and find a magician to exorcise me… I feel that the place I’ve been touched by him is beginning to grow hairs… Magda: Anyway, I need to go to Spire and see what’s going on. Story Chat 2 Magda: Master Xavier, are you there? Electrical Genius Xavier: Is there a beautiful girl calling me? Magda: What’s wrong with you, Master Xavier? Shadow also looks strange. Electrical Genius Xavier: What’s wrong? I feel more comfortable than ever before. Two souls are connected by a powerful current… We share the same mind and magic. Now I can Magda: What’s the ‘girl’s breathing’!? Black Shadow: Don’t worry. Those goals that are not girls have been blocked by me, and will not add meaningless burden to his brain. Magda: No, It’s not the point! Why are you talking weird, Mr. Shadow? Black Shadow: Xavier tried to use powerful electromagnetic force to correct my moral, and successfully raised the synchronization rate to about 73.65%. Magda: What happened to Master Xavier…… Electrical Genius Xavier: Yes, at the moment when the electric current passed through my brain, I suddenly understood the truth of life that I had been searching for. Beautiful girls! Miniskirt! Magda: Wake up, Master Xavier! Electrical Genius Xavier: Beautiful girl, your skirt does not conform to my aesthetics. Come on, let me enchant! Magda: No, no! Don’t come here!(The current is bringing the hair up!) Magda: Oh, no……Mom, I’m sorry…… Black Shadow: Magic is resisted… The psychological level of the target does not satisfy the condition of casting. Lou: Find it! He’s here! Catch him! Electrical Genius Xavier: The disgusting woman is coming. Let’s go. Magda: (He vanished with lightning… Finally…) Story Chat 3 Lou: Here you are. Magda: Thank you very much. If you hadn’t saved me just now… Lou: It’s you and Balfey’s fault helping him with the experiment. He activated all the women’s underwear in the spire! Place Detection Eye in my bathroom! All the mages in the portraits were turned into abnormal clothes! Magda: I……I’m sorry……I’ll discuss it with Mr. Balfey…… Lou: Now it’s too late to count on you… Mad mages are not so easy to deal with. It takes a little time to recruit the anti-magic forces of the four families. You just stay at home. Magda: I’ve done something wrong…… Category:Age of Steam Event